


(not an) unrequited nightmare

by fallsouthwinter



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsouthwinter/pseuds/fallsouthwinter
Summary: Wherein Cassian and Bodhi build K2 and feelings happen.





	(not an) unrequited nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'd really like to expand on this story. Not today though. Today I rest.

It was pure chance Bodhi even found the job- well, if 'chance' meant having a friend throw a job link at you from every possible angle ("Seventy emails Jyn? Really?" "I thought you'd be more upset about the texts." "No, don't mention those. My phone froze trying to clear all those out.") 

Bodhi had no idea how Jyn had come across the job for designing and building a robot chassis of all things. Not only was it outside of his usual freelance work -- writing and editing for people who seemed to want to pay him in exposure and experience instead of money, he was actually able to put his degrees in mechanical and electrical engineering to work for once. Bodhi's bid for the project was accepted, and the head of the project wanted to schedule a meeting-slash-interview at a nearby coffee shop.

Which, of course, was how he met the Cassian that rainy morning in the cafe so many months ago.

It had taken Bodhi six months to build the chassis. Six months of meeting over coffee (well, hot chocolate in Cassian's case), six months of pouring over schematics and technical data that eventually lay forgotten as they started talking. Over the months talking turned into texting and later they even started hanging out some nights. But they were just friends, right? Right. Temporary coworkers.

Upon returning home and walking in the door, Bodhi found Siyana laying upside down on the couch, playing a video game and somehow not dying. "I still don't understand how you can do that. Shouldn't you be unconscious from all the blood pooling in your brain?"

Siyana scowled but didn't look at him. "Mom says it's your turn to make dinner."

Sighing, Bodhi headed into the kitchen, finding Ayesha sitting at the table scrolling through her phone. "Hey Bo."

"When did you get home?"

"About five minutes ago. How's the robot coming?"

"Fine. Finished the chassis today," Bodhi sighed, opening the pantry and looking around. And sighing. "How does mac and cheese sound?"

"Cheese powder sounds wonderful."

"You don't have to eat it, you know," Bodhi said, setting the boxes on the counter. Just then Bodhi's phone pinged, and he pulled it out of his pocket, finding a text from Cassian. _Testings with K2s programming finished. Should we celebrate being done?_

_Only preliminary tests_

_Is that a yes or a no?_

"Okay, why are you sighing so much?" Ayesha asked as Bodhi replied and tucked his phone back into his pocket.

"Am I sighing?"

"Yes, I keep feeling like the air's going to be sucked out of the room. What's up?"

"It's nothing. I'm just tired I guess."

"Does it have anything to do with that the guy you're building the robot with?" 

Bodhi thought about all the ways he could answer that but he found himself sighing again. "Yeah. Why are you asking?"

"No reason," Ayesha replied, shrugging. "I just wanted to say it sounds like you're building a child together."

" _No_ ," Bodhi said as Siyana started cackling from the other room. He might have known that was where she had been going with this. "No, that's- not even remotely what's going on here."

"Yeah Asha," Siyana yelled. "Don't you know I'm too young to be an aunt?"

\------------------------------------

_Tonight?_

_Give me an hour_

\------------------------------------

"-ling the director an 'unfortunate mishap of misfiring synapses' isn't polite, Kay."

"I am well aware of what my social protocol dictates, I merely elected to ignore them since he was ignoring them as well."

"Still-"

"Hey, Cass. Hey Kay," Bodhi called out, nudging open the door. 

"Good evening, Bodhi," Kay replied.

"What are you doing in here?" Bodhi asked Cassian. "You left before I did."

"There was something I wanted to double check," Cassian replied, but for some reason something about his reply seemed evasive.

Kaytoo, who only had control over his head unit at the moment, leveled his unblinking white eyes at Cassian. "Cassian, I was unaware what we discussed was referred to as double checking."

"Not _now_ , Kay."

"Very well."

"Um," Bodhi started, trying to get his bearings. "I thought we might just take a walk?" He held a bag aloft. "I bought ice cream."

"Sounds good to me."

"If you're leaving, at least endeavor to mention some of the things we talked about."

Cassian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kay-"

"What things?" Bodhi asked.

"Just things."

"Yes, things," Kaytoo intoned. "I'm glad we're being so direct with one another."

\------------------------------------

The evening was young still, the horizon tinged pink and gold from the setting sun as the sky darkened. There was the smell of wood smoke curling around everything in the careful chill of the autumn air, the leaves crunching under their feet as they walked. When they found a low wall that seemed to be more of a guard against someone's yard descending into the street, they stopped and sat

"Not really what I had in mind when I said we should celebrate," Cassian said, pulling the lid off the quart of ice cream. "This is more like our usual weekday evenings."

"And I still say we should wait to celebrate when we're completely done, not just 95% done. Besides, we still have work tomorrow." Bodhi paused, then continued, a bit more tentatively. "Speaking of, looks like my job is almost finished here."

"There's a good chance they'll call you back. You do good work."

"Thanks. But it's not really a guarantee, is it?"

"No," Cassian admitted. "Are you worried about whether or not-"

"Not really," Bodhi replied. "I'm more worried about- well. What's going to happen between you and me?"

"Why would you be worried about that? Is something bothering you?"

Bothering him didn't even begin to explain it. How did he say that Cassian made him feel the same way an autumn evening did- calm, almost peaceful, even happy? Well, he supposed he could say that, but the words stuck. Bodhi swallowed and closed his eyes. 

"Because I sort of- accidentally- fell for you." Oh fuck. Cassian was silent, so Bodhi kept his eyes closed and kept on going. "Sort of jumped in with both feet. Head over heels, so we're clear on that. I thought about- telling you sooner or later- but tonight was so-"

"Bodhi." Something in the tone of Cassian's voice made Bodhi's heart leap into his throat and he had to force himself to turn to look at Cassian. The expression on Cassian's face was making it hard for Bodhi to breath, and then Cassian was cupping Bodhi's cheek and kissing him. Bodhi's fingers curled into Cassian's hoodie as he kissed back, barely able to believe this was happening.

When Cassian pulled away, he pressed his forehead against Bodhi's curling an arm around his neck. "And here I was, terrified this was turning into an unrequited nightmare."

"Huh. The feeling's mutual, I'll have you know."

Cassian grinned at Bodhi. "Just how long have you had a crush on me, anyway?"

"I'll answer that only if you do."

"Can I kiss you again before I do?"

Bodhi responded by pulling Cassian in for another kiss.


End file.
